If My Heart's Gonna Break Before the Night Will End
by threeoctopusesandanotter
Summary: Kurt and Dave run into each other in New York and become really good friends. Everything is great. That is until Kurt's ex, Adam, informs him that he is bad at sex. But this could work out for them. Kurt is not a very good lay and Dave is a nervous virgin. They can help each other out. What could possibly go wrong?


**Warnings: Language. Talking about sex and insinuating sexual acts. A lot. No vivid descriptions or anything sorry, but it is implied. **

**Rating: R/M (contains mature content)**

**Notes: This isn't anything new. I wrote this for Day 6 of Kurtofsky Week last year. It was originally under the title "A Friend in Need" but then I decided to change the title because a perfect song for this fic was released and I am just going to change the title because I want to okay. This is a FWB story between Kurt and David. I figured the "Just friends having sex" trope would count for the relationship tropes day. It is set around the end of season 4 I guess? Klaine engagement never happened because it is the stupidest thing in the world. This is probably not very good, but oh well. I don't even know if I wrote everyone in character since I haven't watched the show in over a year. But I tried. I just finally decided to try and post all of my stuff to this account because I am an expert procrastinator and this is a great excuse to not do homework right now. And of course the normal spiel, no beta so any and all mistakes are mine. I do not own Glee, but man if I did it wouldn't suck nearly as bad as it currently does…**

* * *

"_David Karofsky?"_

The voice was incredulous. And very familiar.

Dave slowly looked up from the book he was reading and knew exactly who he would see. It was strange. He was sitting at the same table that he sat at every Thursday. He had been coming to this coffee shop for months without ever running into anyone he knew from school. But there was Kurt Hummel standing in front of Dave Karofsky's table with a look of pleasant surprise on his face.

"Kurt. Hi," David said tentatively.

"I had no idea you were in New York," Kurt stated as he sat across the table from Dave.

"Yeah. Been here for a few months now. I go to NYU. I'm taking some sports management courses."

Kurt couldn't keep his smile from growing. "So you can be a sports agent?" he asked playfully.

Dave chuckled. "Yeah. It might be a bit of a reach, but…"

"You can do it," Kurt said as he finished Dave's sentence for him.

* * *

"We're almost out of ice cream," Kurt said sadly as he returned to the living room in Dave's small one bedroom apartment.

Dave had got the call earlier that day. Kurt and Adam had been able to part ways on good terms. It was logical. They both enjoyed each other greatly, but Adam was moving and long distance was not something either of them wanted to try. None of that made the split any easier for Kurt.

"Do you want me to go out and get some more?" Dave asked as Kurt threw himself back down on the couch next to Dave, cradling his bowl of ice cream as if it were a precious jewel.

"No. I don't need any more. It will all go to my hips. I'll have to spend at least an extra two hours in the gym this week to work off all the empty calories I am consuming."

"Come on Kurt. It won't be that bad. You are healthy. You're allowed to veg out and have binge days."

"No really. I don't need any more ice cream. The dairy is going to ruin my voice for the rest of the week. It's a good thing I don't have to do any singing for classes."

Dave sat silently as he watched Kurt poke his ice cream with his spoon. "Do you want me to order some Chinese delivery?"

Kurt smiled softly at him. "Oh, Dave. What would I do without you?"

* * *

It had been 8 months since that day in the coffee shop when they had met each other again for the first time in New York and in that time Kurt and Dave had grown to be great friends. Kurt's break up with Adam was unpleasant for Kurt, but after a month, he and Adam were exchanging emails and messages as if nothing had happened.

"He's a great guy," Kurt had said to David one day. "I think we were always destined to be good friends."

Dave was glad that Kurt had been able to move on relatively quickly. He hated seeing Kurt in pain. At the same time he hated it. He knew he didn't stand a chance with Kurt, but it still stung when he would hear Kurt talking about a possible date for that weekend or having a good looking guy asking for his number when the two of them were out at clubs and bars together.

It wasn't like Dave didn't get his fair share of offers either. One thing he had learned while being in New York was that his particular brand of gay was a hot commodity in a city like New York that was crawling with carbon copies. They boosted his confidence and there were many times that he would contemplate calling one of them or accepting the offer of a date, but then Kurt would laugh at a joke he told or he would chastise Dave over his unhealthy eating habits and he would remember all over again why he was in love with Kurt Hummel. Dave considered himself a nice guy now. He couldn't go out with someone and spend the whole night comparing him to Kurt. He couldn't lead someone on like that.

* * *

"I need liquor," Kurt said as soon as Dave opened the door to his apartment.

"Well hello to you too," Dave said as he stepped to the side to allow Kurt entry.

"Sorry. Hi David. But really. I want to get drunk. I want to forget about this entire day."

"I'll go get you something while you get comfortable and then you can tell me all about it," Dave said as he made his way into the kitchen. It didn't take him long to get what Kurt wanted. He grabbed a bottle of vodka, two shot glasses and cans of diet coke and then made his way back into the living room.

"You are an angel," Kurt praised as he took the bottle of vodka and poured two shots.

"I'm a little too big and hairy to be an angel, don't you think?"

Kurt downed his shot and made a face before answering Dave. "Nonsense. Angels come in all shapes and sizes," he stated before turning his attention to making himself another shot.

"So what happened today that warrants this adventure with alcohol?" Dave asked as he took his own shot.

"I talked to Adam today," Kurt said simply.

"Are you okay? I thought you guys were cool now."

"Yeah. We are. It isn't anything like that. I just voiced my concern over not being able to keep a boyfriend. And Adam thought he was helping by pointing out all the things that could be chasing these guys away."

"Ouch," Dave said in commiseration as he opened his can of soda and took a drink.

"Yeah. And I learned something about myself that I never knew. Apparently I am bad in bed."

Dave sputtered and did his best to not choke as he finished swallowing his drink. "What?"

"Yeah. He told me I was 'enthusiastic enough', but I definitely need more practice and more confidence. How am I supposed to get more confidence if I am apparently so bad that I can't keep a guy around?"

"I am of no help to you on this subject, Kurt. I am still eligible to be used as a virgin sacrifice and I am still pretty nervous about changing that so, sorry."

Kurt took another shot and sat quietly looking off into the distance before he turned back to Dave with a glint in his eyes.

"Maybe you can help me," he said softly.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt turned his body toward Dave with jittery excitement. "We're friends right? Really good friends?"

"Um… Yeah?" Dave said hesitantly.

"And friends help each other. Correct?"

"I guess. What are you trying to get at, Kurt?"

"You're a virgin. I'm bad at sex apparently. We can help each other. We can practice with each other. You'll lose the nerves of having sex for the first time. I can work on building up my confidence when I am with a sexual partner. We can come up with a list of things we want to become proficient at and help each other become masters of sex."

"Masters of sex?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Okay, maybe not masters. But more than mediocre at sex."

"Kurt. This is a horrible idea. You have been drinking and you aren't thinking clearly," Dave stated.

"I am thinking clearly. This could really help us both. I would ask Adam to help me since he has already been with me, but he isn't here and I don't trust anyone else to do this with. You are one of my best friends David and I trust you. I'll be helping you too. You're nervous about losing your virginity to the wrong person and that is holding you back from dating people. At least you know me and trust me so you can get that roadblock out of the way and go on to rocking the worlds of the gay men of New York that are lucky enough to catch your eye," Kurt explained as if it was the most brilliant plan in the world.

"This isn't a good idea Kurt. "

"You're not saying 'no' though."

"I'm not. I'm just saying this isn't a good idea."

Kurt smiled. "You just have to have a little faith David. When we both come out the other side of this and we are having amazing sex then you will wonder why you ever doubted this," Kurt said as he leaned forward and pecked Dave on the cheek. "I'm going to go home and come up with a list of things I need to work on. I'll need to consult with Adam on my list. You can also come up with a list and we can work our way through it okay? I'll talk to you later David. Thank you so much," Kurt finished as he rushed out the front door.

Dave sat on his couch silently and downed another shot. Having sex with Kurt Hummel for practice was not a good idea, but saying 'no' had never been an option.

* * *

"You have your list?" Kurt asked as he entered David's apartment.

"Here you go," Dave said as he traded his list with Kurt's.

The two were silent as they read over the other's list.

"Seems pretty straight forward and vanilla. Are you sure there isn't anything else you might want to add?" Kurt asked.

"No. I am mainly just nervous about losing my virginity. Besides it seems like your list is colorful enough for the both of us," Dave replied as his eyes glazed over the sexual acts Kurt wanted practice with.

"Okay. Well we can get started right away if that is fine with you."

"Are you sure about this, Fancy?" Dave asked one last time.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dave stood silently as he watched Kurt who had answered him without a second of hesitation. Dave took in a deep breath and willed all his feelings toward Kurt down. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"Not bad for a first time," Kurt said pragmatically as he lay next to Dave underneath a flat sheet.

"Damn Kurt. That just sounds like a nice way to say I sucked."

"No. You didn't suck. Well… You did for a while at the beginning," Kurt said with a laugh as he referenced Dave's first try at fellatio. "It was good. We both reached the end destination and that is what matters for a first time."

"But…?" Dave asked as he could sense it.

"But I definitely think we can both benefit from practice."

"Okay. What do I need more practice with?"

"Foreplay. I may not be very good at sex myself, but I know that it isn't always about reaching the destination. Sometimes it is all about the journey."

Dave couldn't help a laugh. "That sounds like something from a fortune cookie."

Kurt playfully swatted at Dave's arm. "Don't laugh at me. I am serious. Just take some time to kiss and run your hands all over your partner's body. It is pretty erotic."

Dave knew he wasn't especially attentive with Kurt. He had wanted to run his hands over every inch of Kurt's body. He wanted it so badly, but he was worried about crossing some boundary. Now Kurt was lying there and telling Dave he needed to do just that. The one thing he had made sure to deprive himself of and now he was getting the green light. It took only a moment for Dave's resolve to crumble. He was going to try and keep his desires to himself, but now Kurt was asking for it.

Kurt let out a surprised squeak as Dave moved his body to hover over Kurt.

"So I need to work on my foreplay?" he asked heatedly and watched as Kurt's throat bobbed with a swallow.

"Yeah," Kurt replied breathlessly. "I think you and any future partner you have would benefit if you took time to draw out foreplay."

"Hmm really?" Dave asked as he bent down to kiss the spot behind Kurt's right ear.

"Um. Yeah," Kurt said as he let out a breathy sigh.

"So exactly what would that entail, Fancy?" Dave asked as he began to leave open mouth kisses down Kurt's jaw.

"You're… You're doing a pretty good job right now," Kurt said. "Just…. Keep doing that," he finished as he bent his head back into the pillow and exposed more of his neck to Dave.

"Really?" Dave said with a smile as he licked a broad stripe up the front of Kurt's neck. "Like that?"

Kurt let out a soft moan. "Yes, David. Just like that."

* * *

"Oh my god," Kurt said as Dave moved himself back up the bed to lie down next to Kurt.

"That was good?" Dave asked nervously.

"Good? David that was… Wow. How did you learn to do that? We've only been doing this for a week." Kurt stated breathlessly.

"I guess I am just a natural," Dave observed.

"If only all men were born with the natural ability to deep throat."

Dave let out a laugh. "So I guess that means I am officially sufficient in blow jobs now?"

"Yes. You pass. Wow."

"Great. Now I can move on to something else."

"Not so fast," Kurt said as he moved to straddle a shocked David Karofsky. "It's my turn."

* * *

"Kurt. You've been spending a lot of time with David lately," Rachel said as their paths crossed one morning on the way to the bathroom.

"Yes. He is a good friend of mine. I enjoy spending time with him," he said as they entered their small, shared bathroom area. Santana was in the shower and both Rachel and Kurt set about their other morning routines as they waited for her to finish up.

"I know you are friends. It is just that these past few weeks your time together has increased. I was just making an observation."

"And funnily enough Dave seems a lot less tense," Santana said from inside the shower as she turned the water off. A few moments later she was stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her so that Rachel could have her turn. "It's almost as if he got laid."

"I don't know what you are insinuating," Kurt said tersely as he turned his attention to brushing his teeth.

"Oh my god, Kurt. Are you dating David Karofsky?" Rachel said as she stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain to look at Kurt.

"No. I am not dating David," Kurt said as his brushing resumed at a furious pace.

"Hmm. But something happened. Didn't it Porcelain?" Santana said with a sneer.

"What David and I do when we are spending time together is none of your business," Kurt snapped.

Both Santana and Rachel shared a look before Rachel retreated back behind the shower curtain.

"Okay. I won't pry anymore, but I will give you a warning, Kurt. Be careful. Not only for your sake, but for Dave's as well."

"There isn't anything that we need to be careful about, but I assure you that we will both be careful."

"He really cares about you, you know," Santana said before turning away from Kurt leaving him staring at his reflection with his mouth hanging open and toothbrush sticking out.

* * *

"Kurt you need to loosen up a little more," Dave said as he trailed kisses down Kurt's torso.

"What do you mean? I am perfectly pliant," Kurt retorted.

Dave let out a soft chuckle. "That's what I am talking about. 'Pliant'? Am I having sex with a guy or with a dictionary?"

Kurt swatted at Dave's arm before letting out a huff. "I have an extensive vocabulary. Excuse me for not having the language of a fourth grader."

"First. Can we not talk about fourth graders while we are naked? And second, you don't have to pull out big fancy words to impress a guy in bed."

"I don't do it consciously," Kurt stated. "And besides, it could be a turn on for some guys."

Dave hummed. "Or they could just see it as a little quirk of yours."

"Yes. That's it. It is a quirk of mine," Kurt said.

"Well there are worse things a guy could do I guess."

"Exactly. Now if we are done discussing my lexicon can we please get back to having sex?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Yeah," Dave replied as he hovered over Kurt. "We can do that."

Kurt had another plan though. "No," he said as he pushed Dave onto his back and swung his leg over to straddle his waist before bending down to whisper in his ear. "Today I am on top."

* * *

"No David. Not like that."

"Sorry. Sorry. Is this better?"

"Ugh…. Not really. Just you need…Maybe a little more to the left? More. No. Not there just-"

"God Kurt. I am doing this all wrong. I'm sorry I-"

"Oh my god Dave! Right there."

"Like this?"

"Yes David. Oh god!"

* * *

"You're sleeping with Dave," Santana said as Kurt walked into their apartment.

"No. No I…. I am not sleeping with David," Kurt answered as he avoided looking in her direction.

"You keep coming home late in the evening and even though you try to hide them with your scarves I know you have hickeys, Hummel. And just now I called Dave. He said you've been over there," Santana said with her hand on her hip in 'diva' mode.

"I was over at Dave's yes, but that doesn't mean I am sleeping with him."

"Come on Kurt. I have a gift of being able to know when someone is getting laid and both you and Dave are getting laid. Pair that up with the fact that you are always over at his apartment and it is pretty obvious.

Kurt sighed. "Okay. Dave and I have been fooling around, but it isn't what you are thinking."

"All I am thinking is that you two are sleeping together. I have a sense of when someone is getting sex, not a sense of who is in a relationship," Santana stated.

"So then maybe it is exactly what you are thinking, but it is kind of complicated."

"So then un-complicate it for me."

"We've been helping each other out. Using each other to practice getting better at sex."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I don't know. It just seems rather out of character for the prudish Kurt Hummel," Santana said as she sat down in a chair and Kurt perched himself on the edge of the couch.

"I am not a prude. Well… I was, but not anymore."

"Yeah. Thanks to Dave Karofsky and his massive di-,"

"I am just a little more liberal about the idea of sex now," Kurt interrupted Santana. "My dad talked to me about it in high school and he kept going on about how it would change me and the way I feel about myself. And he was right. Sex made me feel pretty bad about myself because I was apparently bad at it. So David helped me and now I feel confident. I feel desired when I get put into a sexual situation. I just needed a little practice and now sex can make me feel better about myself."

"So your project worked? You went out and slept with another guy and you have all this confidence?" Santana asked.

"Well… No not yet. I have only been sleeping with David. But we are almost finished with the lists we made and it is only a matter of time until we both put what we have learned to action. When I go out with another guy I know I won't feel so nervous about it. And neither will David."

"Hmmm. That is if you ever do sleep with another guy," Santana said as she got up from her seat and leaving before Kurt could say another word.

* * *

"Not bad," Dave said simply.

"Not bad?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Dave was confused. "What's the problem?"

"Not bad is not sufficient enough for a critique. On a scale of one to ten, how was I?"

Dave pursed his lips before answering. "A solid seven."

"Seven? Only a seven? My jaw was cramping up David and I only get a seven?"

Dave was a bit taken aback. "I'm trying to be honest with you Fancy. You got kind of sloppy in the middle. It isn't your fault really, you just need to remember to pace yourself."

"I can't believe you," Kurt said as he got out of the bed and made his way toward Dave's bathroom.

Dave laughed to himself before calling out, "It's okay Kurt. We can continue to work on your technique. I've got all night.

Kurt's muffled laugh and reply of 'I bet you do' only made Dave laugh harder.

* * *

"We're almost done," Kurt said as he crossed 'intercural sex' off on their list.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There are only two more. We should be able to get done with them relatively quickly."

Dave took in a deep breath. "What's left?"

"Roleplay and 69. If we're creative, we can get them both out of the way in one go," Kurt said.

"Yeah. And to think, it took us less than a month."

"Thank you, David."

Dave looked at Kurt with confusion. "For what?"

"I know you didn't really want to do this and I know you thought it was a bad idea, but you still went with it. So thank you," Kurt said staring at David intensely.

Dave looked away from Kurt as he answered. "I'd do anything for you Kurt," he said as he let the silence hang in the air between them. "Come on," he said as he stood up from his couch and held his hand out for Kurt to take. "Let's go finish this."

* * *

"So how are things with you, Davey Bear?" Santana asked with a sickeningly sweet smile as she sat across from David at a small deli that the two of them would met at about once a month in order to catch up with each other.

"Good," Dave replied nonchalantly. "Really good."

"Yeah. I'll bet they're good."

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Santana shrugged before taking a sip of her drink. "Nothing," she said. "Except for the fact that I know what you are doing."

Dave was clueless for all of two seconds until realization dawned. "And what exactly am I doing?"

Santana smiled. "You're doing the no pants dance with Kurt," she stated.

"Santana, please-."

"No. Listen to me. You need to take care of yourself Dave," she said with sincerity.

"I am," Dave defended. "We aren't together, okay? I know that. He knows that. We were just using each other."

Santana looks at him pathetically. "Have you really convinced yourself of that?"

Dave sighed. "I had to. I know that I should have stopped it, but I couldn't. I didn't want to."

"You have to stop," Santana explained.

"I know. We finished up all the stuff we wanted to work on anyway. It's over."

"Okay. Good. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Dave smiled. He knew Santana actually did care for him. They had a unique bond in the fact that they both knew what it felt like to be both closeted in a small town and outed unwillingly. It was that bond that made it so easy for Dave to be completely truthful with her. "Is it bad that I didn't want it to end?" he asked sadly.

Santana didn't respond. She only gave him a sad smile and moved her hand across the table in order to cover his.

* * *

"Dirty talk," Kurt said as soon as Dave had his door open.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked as Kurt walked past him and into his apartment.

"I know we finished our lists last week, but I forgot dirty talk. What if I date a guy and he really likes it? I don't know how to talk dirty. I don't know what sounds good. And what if I oversell it? At what point is it too much?"

Dave shook his head. "So wait. You came over here to ask me to help you learn to talk dirty?"

"I guess. I mean I know the basics, but that is all in theory. I don't know how to use it in practice. I am adding it to my list. I need your help. I figure we can go at it and if I start to sound outrageous you can tell me it is too much," Kurt explained.

Dave slowly began making his way across the room toward Kurt and kept moving forward until he had Kurt backed up against the wall.

"So you need help with talking dirty. Is that right, Fancy?"

"Yes," Kurt replied breathlessly.

"Ok. Well I can tell you all the things I want to do to you, but let's start with you telling me what you want me to do to you," Dave said as pressed the length of his body against Kurt.

Kurt let out a soft whimper before answering. "I want… I want you."

"What do you want?"

"I want… I want your…."

"Cock. Say it, Fancy. You want my cock."

Kurt groaned. "I want your cock. I want your cock inside of me," he finished with a whisper.

"Is that right? How badly do you want it Kurt? Tell me."

"So badly, David. I want it all. I want you to fill me up. I want you to make me scream," Kurt answered with a breathy moan.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Kurt?" came a small sound from the other side of his room's partition.

"Come in Rachel," Kurt said.

"Hi," she said as she entered the room. "So how have you been?" she asked hesitantly.

"Okay. Spit it out. I know that isn't what you came in here for so just come out with it already," Kurt replied icily.

Rachel sighed. "I heard you and Santana talking the other day. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you have been acting differently lately and you were trying to be particularly sneaky. You need to think about what you are doing. With Dave Karofsky, I mean."

"Okay. If this is about how he used to bully me, I already forgave him and moved past it. Why can't everyone else?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"That isn't what I am talking about. David has come a long way and to hold his past against him would be hypocritical of me. I have done things I am not proud of, but I grew from them and I am glad others have let me move past them," Rachel explained. "All I am saying is that you should really think long and hard about continuing a sexual relationship with him."

"Oh my god, Rachel. I am not talking about this with you."

Rachel looked exasperated. "I just think you need to be honest about this situation Kurt."

"We are. Both of us. We are using each other for sex. I helped him and he helped me. That is all."

Rachel looked at Kurt unconvinced. "I would believe that if you were doing this with someone you met at a club or something, but David is your friend."

"Of course David is my friend. I trust him. That is why I went to him about this and not some random guy," Kurt clarified.

"And that is the issue that you aren't confronting Kurt. You may want to believe it is just sex, but it isn't. There are some instances where sex can be a pleasurable release and nothing more, but you have grown to care for David and trust him. This isn't just sex."

Kurt exhaled sharply. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. Dave and I are done anyway so it is all a moot point."

"Fine. I'll drop it. But I still wish you would think about the implications of you choosing Dave for this, Kurt. You need to be honest with yourself," she said softly before making her way out of the room.

* * *

"Hello David," Kurt said as he answered his phone. "How are you doing?"

"Um… I'm good. I actually have something to ask you. A favor."

Kurt perked at that. "Yeah. Of course what do you need?"

"Well remember a few days ago when you came over and you added something to your list?" Dave asked over the phone.

"Yes. I do," Kurt said. Of course he remembered that. He could never forget it.

"Well I want to add something to my list."

Kurt hated to admit it, but his interested was peaked. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Rimming. I realize you are probably busy with work and school, but-,"

"I can be over in 30 minutes if you don't have any plans tonight," Kurt said quickly.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you soon then."

Kurt couldn't stop a small smile. "See you soon David."

* * *

"I thought you were done sleeping with Dave."

Kurt jumped as he had been trying to creep silently to his room, but the sudden voice in the dark had startled him. "Jesus, Santana. You can't hide in the dark and scare someone like that."

Santana turned on the lamp next to her and looked at Kurt. "You better be quiet unless you want to wake up Berry and bring her into this. Now explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Kurt stated as he began to make his way to his room.

"If you hurt him Kurt I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said as he stopped and turned back toward Santana. "Dave and I are using each other. We won't get hurt."

Santana let out a soft laugh before speaking. "You keep saying that, but Dave isn't using you. I don't care if he told you he was. I know him. He probably jumped at this chance just to be near you."

Kurt walked back across the room to where Santana was sitting. "You claim to know Dave so well, but when was the last time you talked to him? Even before Dave and I started messing around with each other I talked to him and saw him more than you did. Believe it or not Santana, but I may know Dave more than you do."

Santana was quiet as she stood up from her seat and stood in front of Kurt looking him straight in the eye. "Okay. You may know Dave better than I do. But can you really look me in the eye and tell me that he doesn't have feelings for you?"

Kurt couldn't answer her, because he knew it would be a lie.

"Exactly. Just be smart about this Kurt," she said as she turned off the lamp, leaving Kurt in the dark.

* * *

"We have to be quiet," Kurt said as he closed the partition to his room.

"No shit, Fancy. You're the one who wanted to have sex in your apartment while your roommates are here," Dave whispered.

"Well it is the best simulation for sex in public. At least here the worst that could happen is having Rachel or Santana walk in on us. I want to make sure I can be quiet before I attempt to have sex in an actual public setting," Kurt explained quietly.

"Is that something you plan on doing often?"

"No. But if the occasion ever comes up I would rather be prepared for what to expect."

"I thought we were supposed to be done with this two weeks ago," Dave stated with a smug smile and he stood in front of Kurt.

Kurt tugged the collar of Dave's shirt toward him. "Oh shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"Kurt you need to stop."

"What are you talking about Santana?"

Santana sighed. "I'm not stupid. I know you had sex with Dave. Again. And in our apartment. While Rachel and I were both home. Newsflash, Porcelain…. You aren't as quiet as you think you are."

Kurt hid his face in embarrassment. "Okay. Noted."

"Please Kurt. Just stop it."

"Why? What does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about Dave and if you keep doing this for much longer he isn't going to be able to keep himself from getting attached and when you finally move on he will be crushed," Santana explained. "Unless you plan on changing the situation to be more than just sex."

"I don't think of Dave that way Santana."

"Oh. So he is good enough to screw around with but you won't let him take you to dinner?"

"Dave hasn't even said anything about wanting to make this a real thing. If he wanted it, then he would have said something."

Santana let out a cynical laugh. "And you claim to know Dave so well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Nothing. Okay. Fine. You don't want a relationship with Dave. I get it, but that means he is available, right?"

"Dave is free to date whoever he wants," Kurt answered.

"Great. Because I have a guy that would be perfect for him and I was planning on setting them up for this weekend."

Kurt composed his features to a mask of calm. "That sounds great. I was planning on going out to a club anyway. It has been a while since I went out."

Santana shook her head incredulously. "You are a piece of work, Kurt," she said as she left Kurt alone once again.

* * *

The pulsing bass was pounding inside Kurt's head. He wasn't ever really a fan of clubs to begin with, but they were the best place to find other single gay men. The only problem was that he had yet to find anyone. It wasn't that no one was interested. Several men had approached him within 30 minutes of walking through the doors, but none of them were his type. This was his first real foray into dating since his deal with Dave and he wasn't going to waste all that practice and his newfound sexual prowess on just anyone.

He finally gave up after an hour and a half. He could have gone to another club somewhere in the city, but he was already tired. He was hit by the sudden urge to just go home and watch a movie so he hailed a cab and headed back to his apartment.

He pulled out his phone as he rode in the back and thought for a second before hitting call.

"Hey Kurt. Is something wrong?" Dave asked on the other end of the line.

"No. I was just on my way back to my apartment after calling an early night and I was going to maybe watch a few movies. Do you want to come over?"

"Um… Kurt I would like to, but I am kind of on a date right now."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I forgot," Kurt said even though he hadn't really forgotten, he had just hoped the date would be over by now.

"Yeah. But I'll call you tomorrow okay. Tell you how everything went. But I really do have to go now, okay? Josh is waiting for me inside. I'll talk to you later Kurt. Bye!"

"Bye," Kurt said as the line went dead and he rode back to his apartment in silence.

* * *

"He sounds great," Kurt said with fake enthusiasm after Dave had given him the play by play of his date the night before. Again.

Over the past two months Kurt had endured several of these outings where he and Dave would meet up for coffee or brunch and Dave would tell Kurt all about his dates. And Kurt had to sit there and plaster a fake smile on his face while he pretended to be happy for Dave.

It was karma. Kurt was convinced. What else would you call realizing you are in love with someone just as they decided they were ready to date and mess around with guys that weren't you? The worst part was that Kurt couldn't help imagining himself in the spots of all these other men that Dave went out with. He imagined them going out for dinner. Taking strolls in central park. Sharing chaste kisses as the night came to a close. He could imagine doing all these things with David and Kurt broke a little more inside every time he had to hear Dave talk about doing all those things with other guys. At first he was certain it was just jealousy and that was true. He was incredibly jealous. But he soon found out he wasn't jealous that Dave was having all these great dates. He was jealous of men he had never met for getting to do all these things with David. He wanted to do those things with David so bad and it was so easy to imagine putting himself in their positions.

"Yeah. He's pretty nice. Maybe not a long term boyfriend, but he could definitely be fun for now."

"Well if you don't think he'll be a long term boyfriend then why would you even bother?" Kurt asked.

Dave shrugged. "I mean. He could turn out to be something long term. I don't know. We didn't talk about a second date, but I was thinking of calling him back."

"I don't think you should."

"What? Why not?" Dave asked confused.

"I just don't think you should. You shouldn't settle for fun. You should find someone you want to keep around. Someone you can be serious with."

"I've never even had boyfriend Kurt. I just started dating. I am allowed to look for a little fun. I have to put all that practice and training that we worked on to good use."

Kurt was livid. He knew he had no reason to be and David had every right to go out and sleep with a bunch of random guys that were not him. He had helped David learn a lot about sex and it was only logical that Dave would want to use that knowledge, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his bag and quickly standing up. "Goodbye, David,' he said tersely as he turned on his heel and quickly left the coffee shop.

He was glad that he and Dave had met somewhere close to his apartment because he wanted to get home as soon as possible before the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes made good on their promise.

He finally made it to his building and quickly made his way inside his apartment as the silent tears fell. He was infinitely grateful that both Rachel and Santana were out at rehearsal and work so neither of them would see him crying and he wouldn't have to explain the predicament he currently found himself in.

If life were easy that would be that. He would go to his room and have a good cry and bemoan his stupidity before picking up the pieces and doing it all again next weekend. But life wasn't easy and the pounding on the door was proof of that.

Kurt yanked the door opened knowing he would find Dave on the other side.

"What is your problem Kurt?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing. I am just tired of hearing you go on and on about all the dates you are having," Kurt replied bitterly. He could have lied, but he was past that point now.

"You're mad that I am trying to be happy? That I'm doing the one thing you and Santana and even fucking Berry have been pushing me to do? 'You have to get out there, David', 'You need to be proud of who you are', 'You'll find some lucky guy'. I finally do what all of you have been harping on me about for months and you are angry?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Just leave David. I really don't feel like talking about this with you."

"Why not? You didn't mind talking to me and telling me what I should and shouldn't do with my date from last night."

"I don't want to hear about your dates anymore. I don't want to hear about using your new sexual knowledge with them. I don't want to hear it," Kurt explained.

"I get it," Dave said softly. "You just don't want me to fuck anyone else. You just want me to be there whenever it's convenient for you. Guess what Hummel. I'm not a sex toy that you can put on a shelf and use at your convenience. You're just mad that you don't have a say in who I sleep with."

Kurt tried to stop it. But his mouth was working before his brain could stop it. "You're right. I don't want you to sleep with anyone but me, because I don't want to sleep with anyone but you. That is what I want David."

David stood in front of Kurt before softly speaking. "What?"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "I want to be the only person you sleep with and I want you to be only person I sleep with," Kurt admitted softly. "I don't want to sit across from you while you tell me about your date from the night before because I want to be your date. I want to go out with you to dinner. I want to hold your hand and kiss you. I want to go on walks through Central Park. I want to drag you to shows that you don't really want to go to, but you go to them anyway because you know that I want you to. And I want to sit with you while you watch your stupid sport matches or whatever because even though I literally don't care about sports I know it would make you happy. I want you David. And I messed everything up by convincing you that I only wanted you for sex, but I fell in love with you and now I want so much more than just sex David and it is killing me because I know it is too late," Kurt said as he blinked the tears out of his eyes. Dave wouldn't look at Kurt and Kurt knew in that moment that he had ruined everything.

"Could you please leave?" Kurt asked, but as he turned away from the other boy a warm hand gripping his arm suddenly stopped him.

"How am I supposed to hold your hand if I leave?" Dave asked softly.

Kurt could feel the hope rising in his chest, but he wouldn't let it consume him. Not just yet. "What are you saying David?"

"I'm saying," Dave started with a small smile before he continued, "that it would be pretty hard to kiss you if I left."

"Are you serious right now? Because if you're messing with me as some form of payback for putting you through this then I-," Kurt said before he was cut off by Dave pressing his lips against his own.

"You were rambling," Dave said as if he needed to explain his actions. "I am very serious Kurt. You have no clue how long I've been in love with you."

"How long?" Kurt asked.

"Since that day in the hospital when you held my hand," Dave answered simply.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get to the same point."

"We both reached the end destination. And besides it isn't always about the destination. Sometimes it's all about the journey," Dave said mockingly with a grin before Kurt playfully swatted him on the arm and then pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
